


Gumlee...How it all began

by georgiamill



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Can't think of more, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamill/pseuds/georgiamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Gumlee Fanfic of how Gumball and Marshall got together and their story. This is FLUFF... for anyone to read and love and the feels are deep in this fanfic...I will warn you now... ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

fionna was in her tree house, practising her sword throwing when there was a knock at the door. She sighed, dropped the sword she had been about to throw and answered the door. Marshall stood before her looking a total mess and had a desperate stare on his face.

"Hey Marshall" she smiled and waved him in. He entered slowly, looking pale (Well more than usual) and didn't make any chance at flirting with her or make any stupid jokes. A grey aura lay dully around him which worried her.

"Fionna...What did you tell him..." he growled, crossing his arms.

"Tell who, what?" she said confused as a knock came at the door.

"Hey, fionna? cake? you there?" Prince gumballs voice sounded at the door.

"DAMN IT! DON'T ANSWER!" Marshall growled quietly staring at the door with fear. what was going on? 

"I can't just leave him out there!" she whispered quietly.

"Fionna! I can hear you!" Gumball shouts loudly, knocking harder. DAMN HIS HEARING!

She looked back at Marshall who had gone completely white. "Please don't answer! LSP told him I had a crush on him." his face flushed brightly.

"Fionna! I need to talk to you!" Gumball shouted, looking through the key whole.

Fionna closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh my glob! Why am I always involved?" she whispered angrily, staring at Marshall.

He glared down at her. "It's not my globbin' fault!"

"I need to speak to you about what LSP said" gumball shouts again, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on Marshall, please let me speak to him!" I pleaded with him.

"No! I'm going to be SO embarrassed!" he hissed.

"Please Marshall! he doesn't know your here." I pleaded using my big eyes.

"UGH! Hide me in the cupboard!" He said sighing. she shoved him in the cupboard roughly, in a hurry to get to gumball.

"HEY!...DON'T PUSH!...." he complained.

"SHUT UP! HE MIGHT HEAR YOU!" she hissed, shutting the cupboard.

"Ugh! Fine!" he hissed from inside the cupboard.


	2. Part two

Fionna opened the door to a bright and somewhat nervous Prince Gumball.

"Heeyyyyy Gumball, sorry it took me so long to answer...what's up?" she smiled.

"I have to talk to you, it's about what LSP said about ..." he paused going red"

"Of course come in." she said smiling and lead him to the couch.

he sat down, fidgeting nervously. "So, do you know what...LSP...said about...." he paused again looking away.

Fionna grabbed a chair and sat opposite him, "Marshall" she thought and was going to reply but then thought better of it. "About who?"

he looked up suspiciously saying angrily "Don't be stupid Fionna, we both know I'm talking about..." he crossed his arms.

Marshall Lee, who was looking through a crack in the door, shivered at the sight of Gumball. his breath caught in his throat as gumball glanced in his direction.

Fionna looked at gumball guiltily, "Marshall?" she asked hesitantly.

Gumball looked down at his feet, "Y-yeah" she blushed.

Fionna sneaked a peek towards the cupboard "So, what about it?"

W-well....." he paused again, blushing a bright pink.

"Please, just tell me Gumball" she said a little desperately.

He looked around awkwardly not talking.

"Just tell me gumball or leave!" Fionna said impatiently.

He fidgeted nervously, balling up his fists. when he finally looked up there was a fire in his eyes, "I LIKE HIM OKAY!" he shouted loudly.

Marshall's breath caught in his throat for a second time, Gumball liked him? "Oh my glob" me whispered a smile breaking out over his face.

Gumball turned toward the cupboard slowly, he thought he had just heard a strange noise from inside, but maybe it had been his imagination. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He glanced over at fionna who was shooting the cupboard a glare. That proved his theory there must be something in that cupboard and he needed to find out what, he hated people eavesdropping especially on a conversation like this one.

Fionna was panicking now, Gumball was taking too much interest in that cupboard. "What are you looking at" she asked innocently.

Gumball ignored her question and walked over to the cupboard slowly, he could hear breathing now, shallow and ragged, it sent a chill down his spine.

"It's just Cake in there, you know how she is!" fionna pleaded following him.

The breathing he could hear caught in the things throat and grew even more uneven as he got nearer. he stopped, only an inch away from the cupboard now, He knew that breathing any where... but what was he doing here? what had he heard? he touched the handles of the cupboard ready to open it, but hesitated, unsure what to do...

"DON'T" came fionna's whisper behind him but he ignored her, closing his eyes tightly, almost not daring it could be true.

SLOWLY HE OPENED THE DOOR...


	3. Chapter 3

***************************************** Marshall *************************************************************

It had been 5 days since I'd declared my love for Gumball.

I now sat on a ledge overlooking the nightosphere, tears still stung my eyes and the pain in my soul never got better. I closed my eyes feeling the feral winds lash out at my hair, He would never understand...

Gumball was free to do as he pleased, free to be who he was, to rule his own way and make his own rules. He would never understand the chains that I carried with me, the responsibility's I had as a king. He was only a prince and could never understand how that freedom was locked away when you were crowned. I was also the vampire king everyone with any sense knew to be scared of the legends that surrounded me and my people, 'the monsters who hungered for blood' ' the demons who could suck you dry' I had a duty for my people and to my mum. I had a reputation to keep, if anyone knew the real me...well, that wasn't something I wanted to dwell on.

Despair took over my body and the pain in my soul doubled. I doubled over, groaning at the sheer force of the pain radiating through my body. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I cried for the love that could never be. I screamed into the darkness, anger now taking over me, so completely.

"your Majesty?" A soft voice asked from behind me. I whirled and before my attacker could even blink I had my hands around their neck.

"KING...STOP!" the voice squeaked. I looked down and froze, I had my hands closed around Bryn's throat, she looked scared. I let go of the servants neck and stepped back looking away.

"What do you want?" I whispered hoarsely. Bryn stared at me wide eyes, taking in my messy hair, the black bags under my eyes and the despair in them.

"You look awful" she said horrified. I laughed bitterly stepping away from her, I no longer wanted to float, my soul only dragged me down.

"Like I didn't know that." I growled out "What do you want?" I asked again. She stepped toward me slowly her eyes filled with worry.

"Marshall, The vampires can feel your distress, it's worrying them, you haven't spoken in days, you spend all your time up here and your CRYING MARSHALL," I walked over to my ledge and sat down, letting my legs hang over the edge of the cavern.

"Marshall, this all started the day you visited that humans house, did something happen there?" she sat down next to me.

"I realized just how chained up I am, to this world, to my title, you my people..." I cut myself off looking up at her. "I found LOVE Bryn! but I can never be with that person...no matter what" my eyes filled with tears again.

"Love is a terrible thing Marshall-" I cut her off with a roar of frustration...

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND MY PAIN!" I roared at her. she stood up, changing form from Bryn to my mother. I froze...what had I done. she looked down at me, fake sadness in her eyes. I stood up slowly as she spoke.

"OH MARSHALL, love truly is a terrible thing but you should never give up, don't let yourself turn out like me, go to the one you love but know this...You have your duty and I have mine and as your mother and queen of the nightosphere I must tell you that it is forbidden for one of us to be in love with one of the up-worlders, I'm sorry Marshall...you have a week...go to the one you love." she said it in a flat even tone, I hated her, she had planned this all along. I shook with anger as I stood straighter before shooting through a portal and into the land of Aaa.

*****************************************

I reached Gumballs palace in the cover of night. It was bucketing knives out here as I stood under gumballs window. His bedroom light was on, so I floated slowly up to his balcony and stood in front of his open doors. The room was a mess, everything was upturned, laboratory equipment lay smashed on the floor and in the middle of the chaos, lay Gumball....

He looked awful, he was thinner, his one beautiful pink skin was now pale, His perfect hair lay tangled and limp. What had I done to him? Slowly I floated over to him and picked him up, his body was limp as I carried him to his bed so that he could sleep in a more comfortable place. As I laid him down he stirred making me freeze but he only turned over and muttered something under his breath. I smiled and turned for his window knowing that I should go before he woke up. I got to the door and paused, Looking back over my shoulder I saw that Gumball was now sitting up in his bed. His eyes were wide as he stared at me

"Marshall?" He whimpered, getting out of bed, in that moment I couldn't hold back. I encircled him in my arms, we were both crying as we stared into each others eyes.

"Gumball...I...I'm so sorry" I whispered through my tears. Gumball beamed up at me, My control shattered for the second time that week and my lips captured his in a single intimate moment of passion. We both shivered in unison. Gumball broke the kiss this time, staring up into Marshalls eyes,

"Stay with me..." he whispered his breath ragged. I smiled mischievously, picking him up and floating down onto his bed where we stayed the night in each others arms, just content to hold each other.

As gumball slept, I watched out the window as my time with him started ticking.


	4. Chapter 4

***************************************************** Gumball *****************************

The next morning I woke to find that Marshall was gone. I sighed deeply, so, it had been just a dream...

A knock came at the door and peppermint maid entered, she looked surprised that I was actually sleeping in a bed instead of on the floor.

"Prince! How are you feeling?" she asked slowly, reading my reaction. I beamed brightly, getting out of bed and walking toward my bathroom. even if it had been a dream, it was the best one ever...

"I'm fine peppermint maid, Please get my room cleaned up, I'm going to visit a friend today so I will be out late." I didn't mention that I was actually going to Marshall's house, just to prove to myself that he was never coming back and that I had to pick my life up. Peppermint maid nodded before closing my door and leaving to make breakfast. I sighed sadly, staring back into my messy room, what had Marshall done to me? I took a deep breath and stepped into my bathroom, firmly locking the door behind me.

When I got out of the bathroom, I dressed quickly and was about to reach for the door handle when a smooth voice interrupted my thoughts and made me cry out in shock.

"Where do you think your going?" I turned to see Marshall leaning against my balcony doors, a warm smile on his face. I was so stunned I couldn't move,

"What are you doing here?" I stammered, he chuckled moving towards me. He encircled me in his arms, looking down at me with a playful smile.

"Following the orders you gave me, your Majesty, what was it again? Oh, yes, 'please stay with me!'" He chuckled again, "how could I resist?" I stared up at him, open mouthed,

"But that was just a dream!" I blushed a bright red. He stepped back, laughing so hard that he did a full summersault in mid-air.

"Well, I knew I was dream material but really Gumball?" He laughed, finally calming down.

"Glad you found it so funny" I pouted. Marshall floated over and hung upside down in front of me, still laughing.

"I'm sorry, It was just to funny" he grinned leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine forcefully, still upside down. The force of the kiss knocked me backwards, I started to fall but Marshall caught me and pressed his lips to my neck, kissing it softly. I could feel the sharp points of his fangs as his continued to kiss me, moving from my neck and back to my mouth. He broke the kiss, wonder and love flowing through his eyes, as he stared down at me. Our breath was ragged and I wanted to continue but he pulled away,

"Marshall?!" I pleaded but he only smiled and put me back on the ground.

"Not, here, Peppermint maids coming back with the cleaning supplies, I have to go, she'll know I'm here. Meet me at my house in an hour." with a small peck on the lips he disappeared and at that very moment Peppermint maid entered my room, a wry smile on her face as she took in my flushed face and ragged breathing.

************************** Marshall's house **************************************************

I stood outside the Dark and Boarded up house that was Marshall's and was about to knock on the door when I was alerted to two voices coming from the lounge. I snuck over to the window and listened in.

" so, you and gumball?" it was fionna sounding annoyed, what was she doing here? I raised myself up so that I could peer into the lounge. Marshall stood against the back wall, his arms folded, his eyes were dark and he had a stormy expression on his face. Fionna stood infront of him, her sword raised and pointed at marshalls chest, tears flowed down her cheeks. Marshall floated forward his eyes steely,

"yes fionna, me and gumball!" he said witheringly, fionna took a swipe at him but he dodged. 

"How?, why? GUMBALL IS MINE!" she screamed at him, he faltered pain showing in his expression. 

"I love him fionna..." he said simply. fionna glared at him, suspition in her eyes,

"I love him too, Marshall, but your mum would never agree to this, to you two, so what are you doing here? you go missing for a week and then suddenly turn up out of no where acting like nothing happened! And im guessing that you havn't told him about-" Marshall stopped her with a glare his body sterting shake with anger. 

"No fionna, I havnt told him and am not about to but you can be damn sure that I'll fight." fionna burst out laughing, a horrible and teasing laugh.

"you'll fight for him? that's cute but how long will that last?" Marshall growled, a Ferrell growl that built in sound. in a flash marshall had fionna by the hair and dragged her to the front door where he kicked her out. 

I could only watch as fionna disappeared into the darkness. I could feel Marshall staring at me but couldn't look up, what was he hiding from me? 

"how much did you hear?" Marshall said softly. I stood up, still not looking at him.

"most of it" I mumbled looking up as he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the door frame and sighed deeply.

"Marshall-" I began but he cut me off, opening his eyes and staring at me,

"Go home Gumball" he said forcefully, staring gumball straight in the eyes.

"what?" I asked, hurt.

"go home" he said unemotionaly, slaming the door in my face. what was going on?

************************ in my room ****************************************

it had been three hours since I had returned from Marshall's house. I now lay in under my covers, tears making my cheeks wet. I jumped as someone lay down next to me, I didn't turn around, fearing it was Marshall. and my fears were correct,

"im sorry" he whispered, turning me around to face him, we were nose to nose as he lent in and kissed me forcefully. He pulled away, wiping my cheecks of the tears. 

"I'm sorry gumball, I shouldn't have let you go like that, I was just angr-" I cut him off with another kiss, this one more intimate than the last.

"Let's just forget it happened" I whispered against his lips, making him shiver. he kissed down my neck slowly before returning to my lips. marshall broke the kiss, smiling,

"sleep" he whispered. that night I fell asleep in his arms, content that he was going to be there when I awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**************** authers note*****************  
be fore I begin this chapter I would just like to thank everyone who has read this story, for getting me to 100 readers. I know that might sound weird but 100 readers is a big deal to me so thankyou!  
***************************************************************************

**************** gumball's palace ********* marshall **************************

I watched gumball from his armchair in the corner of his room. he was so interesting when he slept, I had never been so facinated by it before but the total peice that came over his face was just so weied that I had to keep watching. I took in the perfect lines of his face as he slept, the way his hair flattened out over his face, I liked it like that. I loved the way he muttered my name in his sleep, making me smile. The sun was just begining to rise over the mountins, casting perfect shadows. I shighed, I only had 6 days left with gumball, my one and only love of this world.

"what are you thinking?" gumball smiled up at me, still half asleep. I walked over to him slowly and placed a soft kiss on his lips, smiling down at him.

"what a nice way to wake up." he grinned, lifting himself into a sitting position. I was about to sit down next to him when he grabbed me, pushed me down onto the bed and rolled on top of me. I lay still giving him the illusion that he had me captured. tantalizingly slowly he leaned down so that our lips were almost touching, I could feel his breath on my lips making me quiver. he stopped, teasing me with his breath.

"please gumball" I begged him. slowly he lowered his head and ran his lips over my bite mark making me shiver violently, I felt him smile against my neck as he traced a line with his lips from my bite mark to my lips. he kissed me with so much passion and love that I was lost in it, forever entangled in his arms. Growling I rolled over so that I was now on top. I leant down slowly, whispering in his ear,

"Watch out, Gumball, I could just loose it," I chuckled, only half joking. I felt him gulp from where I leant on him, this only made me laugh harder. I was about to lean down and kiss him again when the door flew open and Peppermint Maid stood there, in the doorway. I flew off Gumball in a flash, my cheeks heating. Peppermint Maid just stood there watching us for a moment before speaking,

"Can I get you two anything for breakfast?" she smiled slightly as she took in our flushed faces.

****************************** Gumball ***********************************************

Marshall had flown off the bed, as the had door opened and peppermint maid stood in the doorway. I could only stare at his flushed cheeks as my own heated.

"Prince? what can I get you for breakfast?" peppermint maid asked again.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry" I mumbled, quietly. peppermint maid turned to leave before turning to Marshall,

"Oh, Marshall, Your Mother wants to meet you, she's at your house now" she smiled before leaving and closing the door behind her. I watched, confused, as Marshalls hands balled into fists and Pure, white hot, anger spread over his face. He turned to Gumball, lost in his thoughts,

"I have to go, please don't come over tonight, I'll come over here, you have to promise me, okay? If I don't turn up tonight, please don't go to my house, it'll end badly, for both of us." He sighed, not waiting for an answer as he flew out of the window and towards his house. What was going on? where was Marshall going and what did he mean by telling me not to go to his house, was he planning on disappearing again?

**************************** Marshall ***********************************************************

I flew towards my house as quickly as I could, Fury Burning through my veins. WHAT THE HELL WAS MUM DOING HERE? WHAT DID SHE WANT FROM ME?

*************************** Author ***********************************************************

Hey guys sorry this is such a short chapter but I want to save the good Idea's for the next chapter or I would run out of Ideas. By the way, if any of you have any Idea's for what you want to happen in later chapters please tell me in the comments, below. I would really appreciate it and if you do I will dedicate a chapter to you!

stay cool x


	6. Chapter 6

************ authors note **************  
sorry I havn't been updating, iv'e been ill lately thanks to my little sister and bugs going round my high school! your probably thinking that a day from school is the perfect time to get out your creative thinking and start typing but...NO! I mean, I love writing but my brain has literally been on stand by, when I'm Ill I literally have the creativity of a duck! QUACK...so I sincerely apologize if there are any mistakes or if this chapter isn't up to my usual standards! I forced myself outta bed to write this for you guys so...enjoy I guess! btw, please back me up in the comments with your writing troubles and idea's for the next chapter. the best ones will be used and the user will have the next chapter dedicated to them!

I dedicate this chapter to my friends Aoife and Lucy, without your enthusiasm and encouragement, this chapter would have run dry by now!

******************* marshals house *********************

When I got to my house I could see that the kitchen light was on and a dark figure stood in the doorway peering at me with glowing red eyes. As I got closer I saw that it was my mum. I landed silently and walked over to her. She made no effort to move or say anything, I knew what she was here for and there was no way in hell that I was going to let her take Gumball from me! I stared her down as our anger and rage radiated off each other and filled the air with so much electricity, I wouldn't have been surprised to see lightning bolts fizzling around her.

After a long moment she grabbed my arm and roughly shoved me inside. The force of her grab made me slam into the wall. I stumbled to my feet as she came at me, faster than I could track her. I was knocked off my feet and sent flying back, into the kitchen where I landed heavily on my side. I winced as she picked me up by my shirt collar and punched me in the face. The pain was incredible as I was thrown to the floor and used as her punch bag. After a long while her assault stopped. I looked up at her face which was full of rage.

"Gumball?" was all she screamed at me. I stood up, wincing,

"Yes, mother, Gumball" I said emotionlessly, staring into her eyes. She stiffened,

"Your Gay!" she spat, her claws raking across my face. I felt blood trickling down my face as I stared at her.

"Yes, Mother..." She cut me off with a shriek,

"Don't you EVER call me that again! FILTH!" I flinched at her words which felt like knives in my stomach.

"Mother, PLEA..." she cut me off again,

"I'm not your Mother...and your not my son. No son of mine would ever behave like this!" A tear trickled down my cheek as her claws racked across my stomach, shredding my shirt. Blood splattered the carpet as she turned, leaving the room for the front door. She stopped as she got to it and only half turned towards me.

"If I find that you have had anything more to do with that piece of filth, It wont be you feeling the pain of the punishment." she smirked at her threat and left.

I hadn't realized that I was crying so hard until she had left. Tears streamed down my face as I collapsed against the wall. I curled into a ball, a total mess of pain, anger and complete and total agony. Blood stained the carpet as my wound bled, I hardly cared as I let my emotions take over. I felt as if she had torn out my cold, unbeating heart. I shook with the force of my tears.

I didn't know how much time had passed as I slowly staggered to my feet and dragged myself towards the front door. I had to see Gumball, even if it was just to say goodbye.

*************************** Gumball *********************************

I lay under my covers, waiting for Marshall to arrive. I could hear a storm raging outside as I waited, flinching at every thunder clap. It was already 11pm and Marshall had been gone all day! I had spent the day in my room, just waiting for him to arrive. I wanted to know what was going on with his mum. why had he reacted so strangely?

I turned over and froze as I stared at the awful sight of the figure who was standing on my balcony. It was Marshall! He looked awful; his face was almost white, A long and ugly cut ran from his left eye to his chin and it was still bleeding, blood trickling down into his mouth, he was covered in bruises, his eyes were blood shot and puffy, almost as if he had been crying? The one thing that made me cry out in horror was the amount of blood he had on his shirt which was torn up and blood stained, I could see several deep wounds on his stomach and chest which were still bleeding and had the blood dripping onto the floor around him.

I jumped up and ran to the balcony doors, flinging them open. The only thing that stopped me from encircling him in my arms was the sheer pain and agony that shone from his eyes.

"Marshall?!" I breathed, terror taking over me as he stepped out of my grasp.

"I'm sorry..." I didn't let him finish his sentence as I ran up to him and pressed my lips forcefully to his. He responded for a moment, passion entering his eyes but a second later it was gone. He pushed me back forcefully. I stumbled as tears began to stream down his face.

"Gumball...Us...what we're doing...It can never work..." he said through his tears. I felt my own tears flowing down my face.

"You don't mean that!" I yelled at him, was this his idea of a stupid joke. The pain in his eyes intensified.

"I do Gumball...I'm sorry..." He turned stepping onto the balcony rail "Please don't look for me...nothing good will come of it...please just forget about this...us" He wouldn't look at me. suddenly anger filled me, what was he saying?

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? HOW CAN I JUST FORGET ABOUT THIS?..." I grabbed Marshall's arm and made him look at me... "I will look for you Marshall...you can't escape me forever." I promised him. a small smile crossed his lips but it was instantly replaced with a look of hollow fear.. "I'll hide..." was his only reply as he disappeared, just a fast moving smudge on the horizon.

I just stared after him hollowly, "I promise you Marshall Lee, I will find you! and when I do, nothing will tear us apart!"

************************************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

*********** Marshall ***********  
a week had passed since I had left gumball. the look of pure agony in his eyes as I had left him, standing on his balcony in the storm, still gripped my heart. I sighed, tugging the hood of my red hoodie up to cover my face as the morning sun rose over the great, snowy canyon. the cold wind whipping my face as I turned and headed back through the eternal snow which covered everything.   
I reached the small log cabin in under an hour, my black dc martins caked in snow and my dark blue jumper clinging to my skin. I opened the door and lit the lantern before shutting my curtains so that the sun light couldn't get into my cabin. the interior was shabby with tattered curtains, a battered and moth eaten arm chair, a splintered coffee table and matching stool, an open log fire and a tattered rug which was full of holes. above the fire sat a shattered mirror and next to that a solitary chest of draws containing a small, portable radio and a crate of apples. I took out the radio and picked up my axe which was sitting against the arm chair.

I left the shambles of my cabin and trudged into the dark forest which stood behind my cabin. the clearing I was looking for was a mile on. I continued on, listening to the sounds around me. I sang quietly to myself,

"lately I been, I been loosing sleep. thinking about the things that we could be. but baby lately, I been praying hard. say no more counting money, we be counting stars..." I paused, shaking my head. I shouldn't be singing that, I cant be thinking about gumball, not now, not ever.

I reached the clearing which was full of logs that needed chopping. Setting down my radio on an upturned log. I switched it on and listened to the news as I began to chop the logs. A few minuets later the news was interrupted by a 'royal' announcement from Gumball. I stopped what I was doing and listened in. He had already sent out a world wide reward for me to be captured alive and brought to him. what had he done now?

"My dear people of Aaa, You are all aware of the bounty on Marshall Lee's head. This message today is an update from the guards who have scoured the whole of Aaa looking for him and have reported back that there is only one place that he could be...The ice kingdom. They are there at this very moment, searching and rest assured that we will find him. Lastly I have a direct message for Marshall Lee, I will find you Marshall and when I do you will answer for what you have done! If you are in the Ice kingdom you can run, run so that I will not find you, but I will never give up my search for you...never" The radio cut out just as the silence around Marshall shattered. Banana guards swarmed through the forest. Marshall turned invisible and jumped up into the nearest tree, watching the scene below him. The guards all stood in the clearing, watching for any sign of movement. One guard, obviously the leader, shouted at the rest to turn in what they had found. Only one replied, He carried a small sack that made Marshals' blood run cold. The sack's contense was dumped on the floor. It was his shirt that he had worn on that awful day, a week ago. It was bloodied and torn. The guards smiled triumphantly as they raced back to the candy kingdom. Marshall watched them disappear from his sight before flying quickly towards fionna's tree-house.

***************************** Gumball ***********************************

I had just finished my speech to the people of Aaa. It had been a week since Marshall had left and I hadn't stopped looking for him, fionna had helped a lot by handing out posters and searching non-stop for Marshall. I had sent her home for today to rest as she could barely keep her eyes open after a long night of searching.

I stood on my balcony as the sun rose over Aaa. Nothing was the same without Marshall, I couldn't understand why he had left, what had happened at his house? was it something to do with his mother? why couldn't love be simple? I pondered those questions as I stood there, alone again...

suddenly the doors flew open and the banana guards walked in with a sack. I opened it and to my horror found Marshall's clothes, they were bloodied and torn. what did this mean? was he dead? I couldn't think that, tears ran down my face as I hugged the clothes to my chest...

************************************ Marshall *************************************

I knocked on the door of fionna's tree-house waiting only a few minuets before cake opened the door. She stared up at me with disappointment in her eyes.

"I need to talk to fionna" I said, a little desperately. Cake regarded me for a minuet before opening the door wider and allowing me to enter.

"She wont be pleased to see you..." Cake murmured, pointing to where fionna sat on the sofa, glaring at me. I walked over and stopped only a few feet away from her.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly, her face turning sad as she thought of Gumball. "Why, Marshall, Why did you leave him like that?" she asked quietly. I sat down on the floor cross-legged as I explained to her quietly,

"My mother came for me fionna, She threatened him, said that she didn't agree with top worlders, She said that It wouldn't be me getting the punishment It would be him. I didn't want to put him In danger, I couldn't, I didn't know what to do!" it sounded lame even to myself. I watched as her expression became angry. she stood up and gripped my collar.

"are you telling me that you gave up Gumball, The one you LOVE, for your reputation?!" she screeched at me. I cringed, she was right, I had and for what?

"You better fix this Marshall because none of this is helping your precious reputation. you choose, Marshall, that reputation or Gumball?" she spat. I left quickly, what had I done? I had to choose, my reputation as the vampire king and family or Gumball? I knew exactly which one I would choose...

********************************* Fionna ****************************************

I ran to the candy kingdom, desperate to get to gumball.

I threw open his bedroom doors and almost crashed into him.

"Fionna?!" he said, surprised. I grabbed him,

"Marshall Lee was at my house! Gumball, he told me why he left" I was still shaking with rage at how pathetic Marshall was.

"He was at your house?" he asked quietly, sitting down on his bed. "w-why did he l-leave?" he asked, close to tears.

"To save his reputation, gumball, Marshall is such a jerk, he left because of his stupid...reputation..." I almost shouted the words but stopped when I saw gumball's expression. he was close to tears, fionna dropped down onto the bed next to him and encircled the small wad of gum in her arms.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**************************************** Marshall *******************************

I threw open the doors to my mothers thrown room, marching towards her as she sat next to Marcell, my brother on her thrown. My mother smiled triumphantly,

"Have you come to join us, to take your rightful place as king beside me-" I hissed loudly, cutting her off.

"I QUIT!" I shouted loudly. My mother looked shocked, as did my brother.

"What do you mean? quit? Marshall, what are you talking about?" Marcell asked.

"I quit as king," I growled "I'm not putting up with this kind of sh**t any longer" I turned and started to walk out but found that my path was blocked by my mother. She slapped me and I flew back smacking the wall hard.

"this is that stupid prince's fault!" she growled stalking over to me. I dodged her next attack, kicking at her head and watching as she flew across the hall, landing at my brothers feet who was pale as he watched us fight. I changed into my demon form, growling loudly as I shouted,

"He had nothing to do with this, I make my own decisions." My mother growled, racing for me and growing as she did so. She hit me in the face blood trickling from the deep cut she had made. I growled, lower this time, a dominant sound. I hit her shoulder watching with glee as blood dribbled down her shoulder. This bloodshed continued until Marcell shouted louder than I had ever heard him shout,

"Stop this pointless bloodshed! Marshall, if you want to go, just leave...Mother just suck it up, Marshall is old enough to make his own decisions." We both stopped, shrinking to our vampire forms. I stepped back towards the door, not waiting for my mothers consent as I flew out of the nightosphere and towards Gumball. The pain was incredible but still I continued, I had to get to Gumball.

******************************* Gumball **********************************

I sat in my room with Fionna asleep on my bed. I had told her to do so as she was overtired and almost falling asleep as we hugged each other. I sighed, had Marshall really given me up for his reputation? I guess he had... but why? was our relationship really that much of an embarrassment? Another tear fell from my eye, I wiped it away angrily. I had spent to much time on Marshall Lee, what was he to me anyway! there were much better people in Aaa like...Fionna, yes, Fionna! She stirred, her eye-lashes fluttering as she stretched and sat up. I smiled kindly over at her,

"your up!" I smiled. she sat up straighter, stretching before she jumped out of bed and ran to my mirror trying desperately to fix her cute bed-head. I walked over to her as she turned towards me, I noticed a stray piece of hair which had fallen out of her hat and slowly reached forward and tucked it back inside her hat. We both swallowed nervously, I don't know which one of us moved first but suddenly my lips were on hers and we were both kissing each other. She had her eyes closed but I don't know why but, it felt wrong somehow... I was about to give in when I noticed a figure on my balcony and froze...IT WAS MARSHALL! I turned, forgetting about fionna who looked sad. He stood on my balcony with a shocked and devastated expression.

He was a complete state, covered in blood and several deep cuts across his chest which weren't closing up. I ran towards my balcony doors, flinging them open and raping my arms around Marshall's slim figure. He didn't move, not a muscle. I looked up into his eyes which were a pool of pain, his expression was one of complete agony, confusion and loss.

"Marshall? Marshall, are you okay?" I said as a tear trickled down his cheek. I wiped it away slowly,

"Am I okay?" he repeated my question "am I okay?" He said again. He was crying fully now but his expression remained the same.

"Marshall..." I didn't get time to say more as he disappeared. what had I done?! Fionna put a hand on my shoulder sighing,

"This shouldn't have happened..." I turned to her as she smiled sadly,

"But-" she cut me off again

"But nothing. He gave up his title as king for you, Oh Gumball...Go to him..." she left the room as I stood on the balcony... He gave up his title as king?

I ran all the way to his house...

************************* Marshall *********************************

I sat on my kitchen floor numb...The image of Gumball kissing Fionna burnt into my brain. I didn't care about the blood that pooled around me. It felt as if my dead heart had been ripped out and stabbed with a wooden stake.

I heard the front door squeak, 'I must have left it open' was my drunken thought in this numb state. A pink figure entered my kitchen and gasped,

"Marshall, your covered in blood, you have to bandage that up!" I realized numbly that it was Gumball...wait...GUMBALL! I looked up hopefully as he stood above me,

"You came!" I smiled as he lent down next to me.

"Of course I did Marshall" He said as I ran a cold hand across his lips,

"But you kissed Fionna!" I said confused and hurt. Gumball shuddered,

"I know I did and I'm so so sorry Marshall, I never meant to." He said as he got up and walked over to my cupboards, rifling through them until he found A box of bandages. "Stand up so that I can Bandage your cuts" he said softly. I stood shakily as Gumball took off my Jumper and bandaged the cuts across my chest. Once he was done I shakily walked to my room and changed into a black t-shirt, Blue jeans and red converse. When I walked out Gumball stood in my kitchen cleaning my floor. When I walked in he looked up and smiled,

"Thank you..." I smiled as I took an apple from the fridge and sucked the colour from it. I heard Gumball stand up and swallow nervously,

"Is it true? t-that y-you gave up your title as king...to be with me?" he said quietly. I sighed turning to him and encircling him in my arms.

"Yes it is" I whispered into his hair,

"Why did you leave Marshall? I mean l-last week?" he asked looking up into my eyes. I looked away,

"She said that if I didn't stop seeing you, she would torture you..." I whispered, "I let my foolish pride get in the way of us and I'm sorry Gumball." I looked back down at him and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"At least we're here now...together..." he whispered huskily. I chuckled softly feeling him shiver in my arms. "Can we stop talking for a while?" He blushed. Without waiting for an answer he pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips,

"Go easy on me, I'm still injured Gummy" I chuckled against his lips.

****************************************************************************

WILL EVERYTHING STAY PERFECT? (maybe) WHAT ABOUT FIONNA? (she doesn't matter) 

WILL MY ANNOYING CONTRADICTING CONSCIENCE GO AWAY? (hell no) 

******************************* Authors note *********************************

 

more to come so please keep an eye out! luv u all xxx


	9. Chapter 9

******************* Authors Note ****************************

Sorry to all of my fell swellows for not posting this chapter sooner. I have been really busy lately with school, homework and assessments plus I am currently looking for openings for a Saturday job in my local town. I will try and update the last few chapters when I can but please don't give up on me! Again I'm so sorry for not updating and will try to whenever I can.

Luv to all my fell swellows xxx

Georgia x

***************************** Gumball ****************************

I woke up in Marshall's warm arms and snuggled into him, breathing in his musty smell. I sat up slowly and watched Marshall's peaceful, sleeping form. wait, sleeping?! I frowned down at him as he lay on the sofa, his breathing slow, his eyes shut and his expression one of utter serenity. I had no idea that vampires could sleep...

Slowly I moved my way off of the sofa, trying not to wake the sleeping vampire. I was about to stand up when I was pulled back down onto the sofa. Marshalls eyes flew open as he stared up at me.

"Where do you think your going?" he said softly, his soft eyes staring at with me with curiosity.

"I-I was going to m-make breakf-" he cut me off mid sentence.

"It's four in the morning Gumball" He pointed out with an accusatory stare.

"I-I thought that you were asleep" I mumbled. Marshall stared at me incredulously and I could see that he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'm a vampire luv...we don't sleep!" He burst into laughter, encircling me into his arms. "Your so cute Gumball" He whispered and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I sat up again and leant back against the soft sofa pillows. Marshall lay his head in my lap, making me blush brightly.

"I'm going to go back to 'sleep' wake me at a more reasonable time" Marshall winked, closing his eyes. My cheeks heated again. I watched as he lay there, silently, his breathing slow and his face a mask of complete contentment. I stroked his soft hair and took in his messy appearance. His hair was a tousled mess of ebony curls that fell into his eyes, his lips were soft and slightly parted and he smiled as I traced their outline with a finger tip, I could see that his t-shirt hadn't been ironed in days as it was covered in creases but it suited him just the same and carried that mysterious musty sent that could only be Marshall's, The t-shirt had lifted while he 'slept' and now rested just above his stomach and I could see the sleek lines of his skin as he lay there.

"Like what you see?" I jumped as Marshall spoke, I met his eyes with a deep blush as he grinned up at me. He shifted so that I could lay down beside him and rapped his arms around me.

"Go to sleep Gummy" he whispered into my hair.

"Gummy?" I asked confused and a little insulted.

"It's cute" He chuckled by way of answer.

********************* Marshall *************************************

I lay beside Gumball's sleeping form, The wad of gum encircled in my arms. His usually perfect hair that was sculpted into that ridiculous 'dome piece' now lay in soft pink curls that fell across his peaceful, sleeping face. He looked better with his hair like this, cuter and it gave him a tousled look that suited him. Marshall pressed his lips to Gumball's and was surprised to see that Gumball responded to his kiss, his eyes fluttering open and their violet centres staring back at him, full of warmth. We broke the kiss after a long moment, Gumball smiling sleepily up at Me.

"What a nice way to wake up" He mumbled as I kissed his forehead.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked with a warm smile. "I was thinking we could go and visit the Canyons..." I noticed that Gumball was avoiding my gaze and continued curiously, "Or we could just stay here today? it's up to you?" I said frowning when he still wouldn't meet my gaze. His Posture was nervous and I could tell that he was hiding something from me.

"Gumball? What is it? what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He sighed, sitting up and moving away from me.

"Don't you ever think that what we're doing might be wrong?" He said slowly, turning to meet my gaze with pain filled eyes. what brought on this turn of mood? 

"What do you mean?" I asked dreading where this was going.

"I mean us! Don't you think that our being together could hurt people, has hurt people?" He said urgently. I could only sit there in shock, what was he saying?

"Gumball, I don't get what this is about. I thought that you were happy, are you not?" I asked quietly. Gumball growled in frustration, pulling at his hair.

"This is not going how I planned," He groaned, visibly annoyed. "What I'm trying to say is that-that we should tell people about us..." He shouted the last part out desperately. I was stunned, I sat there unable to move as he continued.

"I just think that people should know, that we should bring our relationship out into the open. That way people won't be hurt by our secret, think of fionna, your mother! even you Marshall! you had to give up your title as king, just so that we could be together. If we tell Aaa then maybe, just maybe we would have a chance at being together." He finished his speech and stared at me, a worried expression on his face. "Marshall?" he questioned.

I could only sit there and stare in utter shock. I knew that we would one day have to bring our relationship out into the open and tell the world of Aaa but now? of all times to do it! NOW?! Gumball apparently had more to say as he whent on,

"I have a Gumball Ball planned out for a weeks time, I think that we should do it then. It would be best and I just think that people should know..." He trailed off taking in my shocked appearance. Slowly and silently he stood up and walked out of the room and only paused at the door to say,

"You have a week Marshall, Aaa has to know before more of my friends and your family are hurt." He closed the door loudly and left.

I still sat the sofa, in shock and completely unprepared for what was to come at the Gumball Ball...

********************** Authors Note ********************************************

I'm sorry to all my Fell swellows for this but lame chapter,

I just got up and my dog was pestering me to play with him XP

Luv you all xxx

Georgia x


	10. Chapter 10

! Thank you all for reading my fanfiction! I love you all!!! This chapter is for every one of you Fell Swellows!

*********************** Gumball ********************************

Tonight was the night of the Gumball Ball and everything was set up and prepared. I hadn't spoken to Marshall since that night when I had told him what I intended to do. I didn't know for sure if he was going to come tonight but I was prepared to tell the whole of Aaa regardless of his attendance or not!

I stood in front of my mirror and looked over my appearance, I was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, Light pink dress trousers and black brogues. My hair wasn't shaped into it's usual perfect dome piece, It sat in long, messy curls that fell into my eyes and dulled the bright purple of them. I scrapped a hand through the pink mess and sighed shakily, wondering if Marshall would like the new style.

A knock came at the door.

"Enter" I said quietly as peppermint maid entered and looked me over with a small smile.

"All of the guests but one have arrived, the ball has started. It's time for your speech." she smiled kindly, reaching for my hand and leading me from my room. The soft sound of the orchestra playing floated through the small opening in the grand double doors that lead onto the stage. I swallowed the lump in my throat and went over the words that I had practiced every day in preparation for this moment. As I reached them, the doors opened and silence fell over the ballroom as I walked out onto the stage.

*************************** Marshall ************************************

The Gumball Ball was tonight and I was so not ready to have my secret relationship with the candy prince revealed. I knew that even though I was scared out of my mind and didn't want to be there, I knew that I had to be there for Gumball and I also had an important question for him.

I stood in my Living room fussing with my shirt that I wore as I finished getting ready. I wore a White dress shirt, which did not suit me one bit, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of battered brogues and a black dinner jacket which was to smart for my taste but I knew that Gumball would like it. My hair sat in it's usual ebony curls which fell across my face in a messy 'sort of fringe', as Gumball called it.

I looked at my clock and swore, I was already 5 minuets late! I ran out the door and flew as fast as I could for the candy kingdom where my Pink prince awaited my arrival.

************************ Gumball ***************************

As soon as I had made it to the microphone on the front of the stage, my fears where confirmed Marshall wasn't here. My eyes started to well up but I held them back, knowing that I still had to go on. My legs started to shake and I swallowed the growing lump in my throat as my eyes found Fionna in the crowed. She stared up at me and smiled, flashing me a thumbs up. I swallowed before beginning my speech hesitantly,

"H-Hello everyone, I have called you all to this ball to celebrate not only the First candy moon of the year but also to confess a secret to the whole population of Aaa..." He hesitated as whispers broke out through the hall. "Quiet please," I said in a small voice as the attention was turned back on Me. "M-My confession is one of L-Love" I stammered as the all of the guests burst into exited chit-chat. I stared at them, fear setting in as I slowly lost my cool and began to panic, could I really do this? I was about to chicken out and run when the doors at the end of the hall opened with a loud creak which caused everyone to turn. A giant grin broke over my face as Marshall Lee my very own Vampire king and love of my life entered. His eyes instantly found mine and he smiled kindly up at me as he said, "Am I to late?" I just shook my head silently as my mouth stopped working. "Please, don't let me interrupt." He grinned as every ones attention was brought back to me. I kept my eyes connected with Marshall's as I continued with the rest of my speech, A new confidence built up within me.

"As I was saying, my confession is one of love..." I paused again swallowing as Marshall nodded for me to continue. "This person is present today," The excited whispered started again but I ignored them this time, continuing on with my confession. "Without this person...my life would be incomplete... I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I'm I'm I'm, In love with..." I paused again as the hall went silent in anticipation of who my love was. I let out a shaky breath as I finished my confession, "I'm in love with Marshall Lee" I rushed the words before blushing a bright red. The whole crowed in front of me fell silent as they turned towards Marshall who was making his was forwards through the crowed and toward me.

*********************** Marshall *****************************

The whole ballroom fell silent as Gumball confessed his love for me. I floated above the crowed and headed towards my love, Gumball, who stood on the stage staring at me with a bright blush covering his face. I landed on the stage in front of Gumball and stared over at the whispering crowed. I took the microphone in my hand,

"I am also in love with Gumball," I paused to grab Gumballs hand and pull him over to stand next to me. "I guess what we both want to know is if you, the people of Aaa can except our love for each other?" I paused as the crowed mumbled and Fionna stepped forward to address us. She smiled up at us with a caring smile,

"I think I speak for the whole of Aaa when I say that we all accept your love for each other and whish you the very best in your relationship." As Fionna finished the ballroom exploded into a chorus of cheers and applause. I couldn't control myself any more as I pressed my body against Gumball's and crushed my lips to his. I felt his surprise but he quickly melted into the short kiss.

I broke away from the kiss and took the microphone in my hand once more. I stared into the princes bright violet eyes as I spoke slowly and clearly, and asked Gumball the one question that would seal our fate forever...


	11. Chapter 11

*********************** Marshall ************************

I whatched as Gumballs Expression turned to one of confusion as I knelt down on one knee and stared up into his eyes as I stated the most important question of my life,

"Gumball, Ruler of the candy kingdom and the love of my life, I don't have a ring but all that matters is your love when I say, no, I ask of you one more thing," I paused to swallow as his eyes grew wide and tears began to form in his eyes, "Gumball, Would you do me the hounor of Marring me?" I stared up at him as the tears in his eyes spilled over and he covered his mouth with his hands. The hall was silent, awaiting his answer and gumball stood there in utter shock.

"I hope that those are tears of happiness." I laughed nervously. My laugh was cut short as Gumball threw himself into my arms with a cry of happiness.

"OH MY GOD MARSHALL, YES!" He cried out happily, I returned his hug with tears in my own eyes as the ballroom errupted into a fit of applause and whoops as the orchestra started up again. We both pulled back at the same time, staring into each others eyes as gumball leant forward and pressed his lips to mine whispereing,

"I thought you would never ask." I chuckled pulling away and standing up, pulling him up with me as I said,

"Would you give me the honour of a dance, my prince?" I bowed sarcasticly making Gumball giggle. I arched one brow as he blushed and I pulled him into the center of the Ballroom floor and we began to dance. We held each other close and stared into each others eyes as we slowly, gracefully moved over the floor.

This was how it was meant to be, the two of us enveloped by love and togeather for eternety. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Gumball's as we stopped dancing and stood in the middle of the dance floor, the gentle swaying of dancers around us as we started up our gentle swaying and dancing.

This was the start of our never ending love story and the start of how Gumlee came to be...

THE END


	12. Chapter 12

*************** Authors note ******************

Hi to all of my fell swellows!

it feels like it has been forever! I am writing this extra chapter for all of you to say thank you so so so much for the 2000 reads which is just amazing!

*********************** Marshall ************************

I stood in the giant church fiddling with my black tux. As I waited for the love of my life Prince Gumball to arrive. The whole Church was full of the citizens of Aaa, I smiled at them as they all cheered. The vicar of the wedding was curiously Peppermint maid who was riffling through a massive book which sat on the alter in front of me.

Suddenly the whole church fell silent as music began to play. I took a shaky breath as a pink figure could be seen advancing towards the church. The doors were opened and Prince Gumball entered the giant church accompanied by our best friend Fionna the Human.

They walked up the isle between the pews and towards the alter. Gumball wore a candy coloured suit and fionna wore a short white dress and both of them were grinning. They reached the alter and as they did I took gumball's hand in mine, tangling my fingers in his.

Peppermint maid started the ceremony and Gumball lent his head on my shoulder with a cute smile.

********************* Gumball **********************

I took my head off of Marshall's shoulder as we prepared to say the sealing words that would bind us together for the rest of eternity.

"Prince Gumball do you take this Vampire to be your husband?" Pepper mint maid asked with a bright smile.

"I do" I grinned as Marshall winked. Peppermint maid turned to Marshall with a grin,

"And do you King Marshall, take this prince to be your husband?" Marshall replied loudly,

"I do" winking at my stunned expression. When had Marshall become king again?! I would have to ask him later.

"Then King Marshall, you may kiss your husband!" Peppermint maid announced grandly.

************ Marshall ******************

I lent forward, loving the stunned expression on Gumball's face. I caught his lips with my own and pulled him into my arms making him laugh as I picked him up bridal style and floated from the church and towards the candy palace where another ball was to be held tonight.

We landed on his balcony. He was the one to kiss me this time, pulling my head forward and forcefully bringing my lips to his in a long and passionate kiss. He broke away panting,

"I thought that you gave up your title as king?" He questioned, raising an eye brow. I laughed softly,

"Is that really what you want to talk about right now Bubba?" I asked incredulously. He nodded giving me a peck on the lips.

"Alright," I sighed "My Mother agreed to me marrying you if I took back my title as king." Gumballs eyes widened.

"Will you have to leave?" He asked grabbing my jacket. I kissed him again,

"No, I will never leave your side again, I promise." he grinned happily as we kissed on his balcony our eternity together, laced out in front of us. I finally had the one person in the world that I loved with me forever...

****************** Authors note **********

I am currently writing a JeanxMarco fan fiction for all of the attack on titan fans out there!

 

lots of love Georgiamill xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This story is also on wattpad xxx


End file.
